


【瞳耀延伸】南有林木 下

by EliangezCaury



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 瞳耀
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliangezCaury/pseuds/EliangezCaury
Summary: 林楠x庄森照例私设满满不清楚庄森性格，也不知道林楠性格，一切都瞎写。庄：你床上的活倒是比你摄影上的好不少林：哪里哪里，不比庄医生的演技好预警，含女装，捆绑，堵嘴，道具，你情我愿的小情侣情趣。不喜误入





	【瞳耀延伸】南有林木 下

下

全身被绑的姿态让庄森毫无疑问的处于了一种弱势的状态，再加上嘴巴被堵连说话的权利都被剥夺，虽然并不担心会被做什么但是心里多少没个底，但是看着林楠湿漉漉宛如幼犬般的眼睛他就心软了。

几分钟后看到林楠一手捧着相机一手抱着道具重新走过来的时候，他就后悔了，他就不该对这小崽子心软！

 

林楠的手指在他身上来回抚摸着，缓慢而色情的激起身体的空虚与饥渴，后穴更加绞紧了体内插着的按摩棒，还没被打开却也给激敏感点带来了足够的刺激。手掌带着滚烫的热度移到了庄森腰部，林楠低声问道：“哥，你还能跪立起来吗？”  
就着扶着自己腰的力度，庄森咬着牙重新跪立在软垫上，可是没几秒大腿就开始微微颤抖，林楠撩起旗袍下摆塞进腰侧的绳子下固定住，揩油般的在大腿内侧最娇嫩的的皮肤上摸过去，“哥你坚持下，我拍几张就好。”

伴随着咔嚓声和不断亮起的闪光灯是庄森颤抖幅度越来越大的双腿，他闭上眼睛却错过了林楠勾起的微笑。林楠掏出了遥控器直接开到了中档，庄森闷哼一声膝盖直接一软跪坐了下去，原本还露在外面的一截按摩棒彻底被压了进去，狠狠地摩擦过前列腺，只觉脑内白光一闪，竟然高潮了。  
林楠迅速伸手揽住庄森高潮后绵软的身子，让他靠在自己的胸上，低低的闷笑声透过肌肉传入庄森通红的耳朵，“哥，你这速度有点快啊。”  
不断跳动的震动棒夺去了庄森所有感受，从脑子到尾椎骨被震到酸麻肿胀的感觉，闻言没好气瞪了眼林楠，湿润的眼睛分明在说，有本事你来试试。

林楠笑着含住了他的耳垂，用舌头快速而温柔地扫过那块敏感的软肉，从鼻间哼出一声发自内心的闷笑随着黏腻的水声传入庄森的耳骨，让他一阵头晕目眩连带着后穴也变得越发松软，被按摩棒震得酥麻的小嘴软软地吸着柱身，穴内的淫液也不断向外流出，蔓延到臀上的皮肤。  
林楠用食指在穴口周围不断打转带出一阵庄森身体的战栗，他就着指间沾染了不少粘猛地将按摩棒抽出，将自己早已肿胀的肉柱深深地埋进了温软的小穴。小穴里又紧又湿，进去的那一刻不由自主地长叹一声。

庄森被这一下几乎顶翻出去，他仰着脖子发出一声闷住的呻吟，大腿颤得不停。林楠似是嫌他闷着声音叫得不好听，一把扯出他口中濡湿的布帛，丢在一边，就着姿势压了上亲他。囊袋拍打在丰满翘挺的臀部上发出清脆的啪啪声，雪白的臀肉被撞得粉红，林楠的唇贴着庄森的脖子，“哥，你后面好紧好热情啊。”  
“你闭嘴。。。啊。。。慢点。”庄森短暂的呻吟还没来得及结束，男人又重新抬起他的屁股不断大力吞噬着肉棒，强壮的手臂让肉棒在穴内的进出无异于抽插的频率，但却比普通的抽插更为深入，每一次都能给予他极大被填满的满足。

林楠几下解开绑着他的绳子，让他上身伏在软垫上，手肘支撑着身体，后穴里不时有被干出来的润滑剂往下流淌，流过肉囊，顺着他射了过了一次的分身，在前后冲撞中甩动着滴下地面。庄森张着嘴喘息着，眼睛里已经快没有焦距，他所有的精力都在不断艹干自己后穴的肉棒上，不断的进出间带来几欲令人疯狂的快感。

两人不断交媾的声音在屋内响起，每一次的撞击都让林楠恨不得把自己的囊袋都挤进去，肉棒与穴口相连的地方一片黏腻，顺着粗大的尺寸流到了浓密的阴毛上，黑色的卷毛此刻沾染了淫液变成一缕缕，在每一次撞击中，粗糙的毛发摩擦着庄森穴口附近柔软的皮肤。

激烈的撞击声，肉体的碰撞与黏腻的水声交合在一起，形成了十分色气的声响，庄森的穴口来回吞吐着男人的肉棒，每一次都是拔到最外面再一次性插入，如此大刀阔斧的动作带给他的是成倍的快感增长，他的身体也不自觉地紧绷，后穴猛地绞紧，快感用力的在脊背上滚过，完全无法抵御，两人几乎在同时宣布投降。

也不将自己疲软的分身拔出来，林楠眯着眼懒洋洋的趴在庄森的身上不愿动弹。 庄森好不容易才从高潮的余韵中缓过来的，用力推了推身上的人，“把你的东西撤出去！”

林楠也不恼，笑嘻嘻的歪过脑袋顺着吻向他的唇，“哥你怎么爽完了就不认账啦？”  
庄森翻出了一个大大白眼：“之前只说了穿女装可没说要拍照还要上道具和绳子，我还没说你不遵守规矩呢。”  
“还不是哥你的女装实在太美了。”  
“滚。”


End file.
